The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura lindheimerii known by the varietal name ‘Gausudre’. The new variety originated in a planned breeding program in The Netherlands as a result of cross breeding Gaura ‘Siskyou Pink’ (female parent, unpatented) and an unnamed short form Gaura (male parent, unpatented). The new variety is more compact and exhibits more free branching and a deeper flower color than both parents, which met the goals of the breeding program. The large and uniformly colored flowers of ‘Gausudre’ differ from other Gaura lindheimerii varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by rooted terminal tip cuttings in The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.